leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ghost
Ghost is a non-targeted summoner spell that increases your champion's movement speed and ignores unit collisions for a short period of time. Strategy Ghost can be used either offensively or defensively. The increase in movement speed and ignoring unit collision makes it easier to both chase down enemy champions, and escape bad situations. Notes * will still be in effect even after reviving from pseudo-death ( , or ). * Activating while stealthed will not break the stealth effect. * The cooldown of this spell can be reduced by either (to 153 seconds) or (to 162 seconds). Combining both results in a cooldown of 135 seconds. Trivia * is shown using this spell to push through mobs and a fallen tower in the League of Legends Season One Promotional video. * grants because of his passive . Hide= |-| Show= * Considering only base movement speed of 345, granted by thanks to can be calculated. ; * 345 bonus movespeed * AD}} ; * 345 bonus movespeed * AD}} ; * 345 bonus movespeed * AD}} ; * 345 bonus movespeed * AD}} ; * 345 bonus movespeed * AD}} ; * 345 bonus movespeed * AD}} ; * 345 bonus movespeed * AD}} ; * 345 bonus movespeed * AD}} ; * 345 bonus movespeed * AD}} ; * 345 bonus movespeed * AD}} ; * 345 bonus movespeed * AD}} ; * 345 bonus movespeed * AD}} ; * 345 138 bonus movespeed * 138 AD}} ; * 345 bonus movespeed * AD}} ; * 345 bonus movespeed * AD}} ; * 345 bonus movespeed * AD}} ; * 345 bonus movespeed * AD}} ; * 345 bonus movespeed * AD}} Patch History Movement speed now ramps up over the first two seconds, rather than activating instantly. ;V6.10 * Cooldown reduced to 180 seconds from 210. * Movement speed increased to (1% level)}} from 27% at all levels. ;V4.4 * New sounds. ;V4.2 * New particles. ;V4.1 * Icon updated ;V1.0.0.129 * Now improved in the Offense Mastery tree instead of Utility. * Improved Ghost increases movement speed bonus to 35%. ;V1.0.0.112 * duration decreased to 10 from 14. ;V1.0.0.101 * movement speed increase reduced to 27% from 32%. * Haste (mastery) movement speed bonus reduced to 6% from 8%. ;V1.0.0.97 * can now be used without breaking stealth. ;V0.8.22.115 * Movement speed bonus increased to 32% from 28%. * Duration increase to 14 seconds from 12 seconds. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Duration reduced to 15 from 30 sec. ;June 26, 2009 Patch * : Increases the movement speed bonus of by 8%, and increases the duration by 1.5 seconds. ;May 9, 2009 Patch * Cooldown increased to 210 seconds from 180 seconds. ;May 1, 2009 Patch * Reduced mastery bonus to +8% from +10%. * Duration reduced to 12 seconds from 15 seconds. ;April 18, 2009 Patch * Duration reduced to 15 seconds from 25 seconds. * Movement speed bonus increased 28% from 22%. * Added a buff texture. ;April 11, 2009 Patch * Movement speed bonus increased to 22% from 15%. ;Alpha Week 6 * Movement speed bonus decreased to 15% from 20%. ;Alpha Week 5 * duration increased to 25 seconds from 15 seconds and tooltip now properly reflects the 20% movement speed bonus. ;Alpha Week 4 * Cooldown reduced to 2 minutes from 6 minutes. * Movement Speed increased to 20% from 10%. ;Alpha Week 3 * Summoner Haste name changed to Summoner , and now allows you to walk through units. }} cs:Ghost de:Geist fr:Fantôme pl:Duch zh:Ghost